


Cody's After Battle Physical Assessment

by shellybee456



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, My First AO3 Post, My jedisona Zendie Glessato, Shes a togruta human hybrid, is this funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybee456/pseuds/shellybee456
Summary: Commander Zendie Glessato likes hacking into Commander Cody's Datapad to look at his battle plans. What does she do after finding his name on a list of troopers going planetside on their next mission after the medic made him ship bound?This is my first post on ao3. Please enjoy.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & CC-2224 | Cody, 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, 212th Attack Battalion (Star Wars) & Original Female Character(s), Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Cody's After Battle Physical Assessment

"Hey di'kut! Get over here!" Commander Glessato called, not looking up from her datapad.

Everyone in the rec room stopped and stared at her, unsure of who specifically she was calling.

Someone sighed.

"Coming commander," Cody said as he strode across the room, a slight limp to his walk.

Waxer looked at Boil, him thinking the same thing, 'did the commander just call Cody an idiot to get his attention?'  _ And it worked. _

"You can't leave the ship, so why is your name on this?" She asked narrowing her eyes as she looked up at him. "Kitten has you ship bound."

"The general wants me planetside in the command tent to help with planning." He replied glancing at the datapad, “That's my pad, how did you get into it?”

"Does he know you broke your shin?" She ignored his comment, raising an eyebrow. 

"He doesn't know I'm ship bound and I'd like to keep it that way."

Her expression changed into a smirk as she set down the datapad.

"It'd be a shame if he found out wouldn't?" She snorted, "It'd be even worse if Kitten knew you were trying to get off the ship."

"It would be." 

His voice sounded calm but he was probably freaking out. Kitten was an arc trooper, who became a medic after a bad leg injury. Don't let his name deceive you, you did not want to get on his bad side. Waxer thought about the time Kitten had carried General Kenobi to med bay, lecturing him the whole way, after he had been stabbed and didn't tell anyone. Or when Cody had broken his leg during a battle and still walked on it afterward. Kitten had literally  _ dragged _ him by his arms to med bay.

The commander looked somewhere behind Waxer, most likely at whoever was near the door. 

"Wooley, wouldn't it be a shame if Kitten found out?" She asked her smirk turning into a wide grin.

"It would commander." He replied evenly, the only indication of his amusement was a slight hint of mirth.

"Don't you dare," Cody hissed. 

"It would be a shame if Kitten was on his way here." Potato, a kitchen clone said.

Everyone was ganging up on the marshall commander now. They wouldn't normally, but Cody was trying to injure himself more than he already was. Even if he said he was going to stay in the command tent, they all knew he would find his way onto the battlefield.

The commander picked up her comm, “Master, could you come to rec room 4? Kitten has something he’d like to share with you.”

“I will be there in a moment Zendie,” General Kenobi replied before ending the call. 

Cody groaned and slumped down into a chair.

**__________**

5 minutes later both the clone medic and Jedi general were in the rec room.

“Hey Kitten, could you tell my master Cody’s after battle physical assessment that somehow never made it to him?” the commander asked, inciting a sigh from Cody and laughter from several vode.

The head medic smirked, “Of course commander,” he turned to face the general, “Marshell Commander Cody suffered injuries to both legs, fracturing his left  tibia. He also broke both hands and several ribs. Most of his injuries came from fist fighting clankers, although he's not sure how he broke the ribs.”

“Don’t forget about the concussion,” Needlepoint, a junior medic said from next to Boil. Several vode laughed at that.

“Let us not forget my concussion,” Cody grumbled.

“My my commander you seem to have hurt yourself quite a bit.” Kenobi smirked, “I presume the assessment report would have informed me that he is ship bound as well?”

“Naturally general.”

Potato giggled before coughing to try and hide it but alas it was too late. Everyone else started giggling which turned into laughter at Cody's expense.

**__________**

Cody spent that battle directing the pilots during the space battle while the Jedi handled the ground assault.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! Zendie is Obi-Wan's padawan during the clone wars. I haven't been writing very long so constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
